Sprung From My Only Hate
by LilySleeper
Summary: My only love sprung from my only hate!
1. Getting to Know You

TITLE: Sprung From My Only Hate (1?)

AUTHOR: LilySleeper

PAIRING: Harry/OC

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, definitely not my characters. Or setting. My plot,

though!

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.

SPOILERS: All HP books including OoTP

CATEGORY: Romance

AUTHOR NOTES: Hey, ya'll. I'm doing a bit of an over haul on this story and will be replacing it bit by bit and definately adding new chapters sometime next week. Basically, the biggest change is Kayden Keiran. Don't ask why, I just started to hate the name Kayden.

When Ron had written to Harry that summer, it had come as quite a shock. Over their 6th year, the two boys had begun to grow apart, and in Harry's mind it was his own entire fault. Ron, like Hermione, had taken the news that Harry was gay fairly well. However, unlike Hermione, Ron also had to deal with Harry's not so small crush on him, which Harry had informed Ron had been an issue since the end of 3rd year. Try as he might to be accepting of Harry's sexuality, this news made Ron quite uncomfortable and the redhead had avoided him since last November leaving Harry quite heart broken. While Harry had a few relationships over the course of his 6th year, he hadn't really gotten over the loss of Ron, as either a lover or even a friend. So when Harry received the message that Ron wished to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron, his surprise had overridden his eagerness to see his old friend, and Harry approached Ron, sitting at a small table at the back of the pub, with apprehension.

Ron glanced up from his nervous study of the drink in his hand and nodded once when he saw Harry approaching.

"Hey there, Ron." Harry attempted a friendly smile.

"Harry." Ron was barely fighting his impulse to walk away and a tinge of pink was appearing on his cheeks. Without waiting for an invitation he knew he wouldn't get, Harry sat in the seat across from Ron. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry tried a subject he hoped would make the meeting more comfortable.

"So, the Cannons have been doing well this season."

"They got a new Keeper this year."

"They get a new Keeper every year."

"True." Ron sighed. " Harry, I'm a bloody Gryffindor, you think I'd be able to say what I need to." He gave his first small smile of the evening.

"Well, what do you need to say?" Harry tried not to get his hopes up. Ron had proven his utter hetero-ness all last year. Ron couldn't possibly be about to say that he was interested in a relationship. 'Maybe he just wants to apologize.' Harry waited for Ron to continue.

"Harry, I realize that we haven't been exactly what one would call friends this past year," The speech sounded decidedly rehearsed. "but I felt I should tell you this in person, seeing as how, in theory, we are friends. I guess you heard the rumors that went around about me, or heard from Hermione, right?"

" About you developing the Sight?" Ron nodded "Yeah, I heard. What about it?"

" Well, I've been accepted at a new school. One in Belgium that concentrates on developing Seer abilities."

" That's great, Ron." Harry's stomach plummeted as he heard Ron's next words.

" I'm not going to Hogwarts this year. Harry, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last year before I left for school tomorrow."

Harry was on the verge of crying. He had hoped that their friendship could be repaired like it always had been in the past. They had been friends since their first day at Hogwarts and now, after 5 years of friendship and a year of avoidance, they were officially splitting up. It was too late to fix things now. Harry swallowed and merely nodded at his former friend. The only thing that he let betray his distress was a slight waiver to his answer.

" I accept your apology." They both nodded their heads and Ron stood up from the table, turned and began to walk away.

To Ron's retreating back Harry quickly said "I'll really miss you, mate." Ron paused for a second and then continued out the door without acknowledging Harry's words.

A few mutinous tears slid down Harry's cheek as he rested his forehead in his palms.

Harry was fiercely attempting not to cry again as he sat alone in a compartment of the Hogwarts express and considered his last conversation with the boy who had been his best friend. He was startled when he heard the door slide open.

"Anyone sitting there?" a boy asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry looked up to see a pale boy with shoulder length, messy black hair and dark blue eyes

" Deja vu." Harry muttered

" What?" The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

" Sorry, I heard that same line a long time ago." Harry grinned weakly at the newest reminder of Ron. "No, no ones sitting there. Come on in."

"Thanks. I'm Keiran."

"Harry Potter." If Keiran recognized Harry's name then he must be a fantastic actor, because no surprise or awe showed on the boy's face. Harry took a moment to tentatively look Keiran over. He was fairly short, perhaps only an inch or so taller then Harry's own, pathetic 5'6". He was wearing a tight fitting white button-up shirt which had the top and bottom buttons open, exposing a highly intriguing line of dark hair that went from his navel into his equally tight fitting black trousers. Over it was a light blue velvet cloak pushed behind his shoulders and fastened at his neck with a silver clasp. Harry's eyes finally returned to the boy's face. His left eyebrow had again risen and there was a slightly amused smirk on his face. Harry brow furrowed. That face looked oddly familiar.

" Quite finished?"

Harry flushed a bit, but retained his cool. " Aren't you going to sit down?"

" Well that would have blocked your view." The boy was shaking a bit with suppressed laughter.

'Damn' Harry thought. 'I've been able to check guys out for a year and now and this bloke figures me out in 2 minutes.' " Just sit."

" If you insist." He took the seat across from Harry, still grinning. Harry lifted a hand to flatten his hair over his scar, a nervous habit even when he wasn't really trying to hide his identity.

"So, are you new? I've never seen you around?"

"Yeah, I was going to Canestella Accademia di Magia, in Italy, but I had to leave."

"Why?"

"My mother died and I had to move closer to where my uncle lives." A sadness began to lurk behind the grin which no longer reached his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to. I was just curious, I mean..."

"No, no it's ok. I'm really ok with it. She was always sick with something or other and at least now I know she's not suffering anymore." They fell silent for a minute. " Also, leaving the school isn't exactly what I would call a loss."

"Why not?"

"Too many homophobes."

"Really." 'YES! Oh, yes, bloody hell!' "Well, Hogwarts has its fair share of the closed-minded, but I've never known there to really be a problem."

Harry sat for a moment as Keiran watched him carefully.

Harry blushed and began to compulsively flatten the front of his hair again, which amused the other boy highly.

"Stop doing that, it makes you look like another unfortunate victim of the hair Gods."

"Ugh, I am an unfortunate victim of the hair Gods."

"No you're not, you just don't know what to do with it. Stop that!" Keiran slapped his hand away from his head and began to rearrange pieces of his hair. " Just for your information, your bangs do not cover your charming little imperfection and despite that... interesting grooming procedure of yours, you are quite recognizable."

"You know who I am?"

" From the moment I walked through that door." He paused and smiled. "I never expected that the Boy Who Lived would be gay."

"Don't call me that. Wait, you figured that out as well?"

"I'm perceptive and you didn't exactly hide the fact that you were checking me out."

Harry smiled nervously and blushed, before making a quick attempt at a change of topic.

" You really look familiar. Could I know anyone you're related to?" It had been bothering Harry to no end that he couldn't place whom Keiran resembled. He noticed, with surprise, that Keiran was blushing and had lost his amused smile for the first time since the trip had started.

" Um, I really don't know, maybe."

' He must come from an unsavory family.' "Well, I guess it's not that important." Harry then decided to finally get around to his favorite topic of conversation.

" Do you like Quidditch?"

The amused and almost relieved smile returned to Keiran's face. " Of course I do! I'm gay."

Harry was taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come off it. A bunch muscular blokes riding brooms and sticking out their arses? What's not to like?"

Harry snorted. " I never thought about that way. That will make it infinitely harder to keep my mind on the game."

The comfortable conversation continued for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts and when the two boys finally got out of their thestral pulled carriage, Harry was disappointed to see Professor McGonagal coming to get Keiran.

" I suppose you're going to get sorted now."

"Right. Promise me, whatever happens, that I'll definitely see you later?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world. What could possibly happen?"

"You never know." and with that, Keiran headed for the stern witch and Harry headed towards the castle that was his home.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall across from Hermione when he saw Professor McGonagal make her way to the front of the school where the sorting hat was sitting on its usual 3-legged stool. Keiran was close behind her, the both of them followed by the usual group of slightly ill looking first years.

" The sorting will start off with a new 7th year who is joining us this term. I'm sure he will receive a warm welcome from you all."

"Snape, Keiran"


	2. He's a WHAT!

TITLE: Sprung From My Only Hate (2?)

AUTHOR: LilySleeper

PAIRING: Harry/OC

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, definitely not my characters. Or setting. My plot,

though!

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.

SPOILERS: All HP books including OoTP

CATEGORY: Romance

AUTHOR NOTES: Hey, ya'll. I'm doing a bit of an over haul on this story and will be replacing it bit by bit and definately adding new chapters sometime next week. Basically, the biggest change is Kayden to Keiran. Don't ask why, I just started to hate the name Kayden.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall across from Hermione when he saw Professor McGonagal make her way to the front of the school where the sorting hat was sitting on its usual 3-legged stool. Keiran was close behind her, the both of them followed by the usual group of slightly ill looking first years.

" The sorting will start off with a new 7th year who is joining us this term. I'm sure he will receive a warm welcome from you all."

"Snape, Keiran"

"Snape!" Harry stared at Keiran open mouthed.

"Harry, do you know that boy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I met him on the train."

"Do you really think he's related to Snape?"

"I don't know, I guess so, it's not a really common name, but..."

"But what?"

"That's not right... I mean..."

"What are you blabbing on about, Harry?"

Harry sighed. Maybe that was who Keiran reminded him of. No, the only thing Keiran's looks had in common with the potions master's was his black hair.

"Well, I thought he reminded me of someone, but it's definitely not Snape."

Harry had been so lost in confusion that he didn't notice when the sorting hat was placed on Keiran's head and only looked up at the boy when he heard a shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" ring throughout the hall.

Thunderous applause broke out at the Gryffindor table and Harry just barely heard Hermione say with a wide grin "Well, he can't have too much in common with Snape, then, can he?"

Harry chanced a glance up at Professor Snape who was looking more murderous than usual. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

" Hey, look at Snape!" Harry heard Seamus say. " Can't believe we stole one of his own out from under his nose. How do you reckon they're related, Harry?"

"No idea." Harry said, only half listening to Seamus. His eyes were following the blue eyed boy in his walk to the Gryffindor table and couldn't help but notice that Keiran seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

" Hey, Keiran!" Harry exclaimed as the boy passed him. "Keiran!"

Finally Keiran turned to look Harry in the face and for the second time Harry saw an unmistakable blush break out on his cheeks.

"Come sit over here." Harry said, gesturing to an empty seat next to him.

"You sure?"

"Of course! Why not?"

Keiran sighed as if dealing with someone who wasn't grasping an abysmally simple concept.

"Harry, I know my uncle's reputation wherever he works so..."

"Your uncle?" Hermione exclaimed, having been watching the two boys as avidly as Harry had watched Keiran. "I didn't even know Professor Snape had any siblings."

"Yeah, his sister was my mum."

"That's right! You told me on the train you came to Hogwarts to be nearer to your uncle."

Keiran looked confused. "You don't mind?"

"About what?"

"That your evil potions professor is my uncle. You're still willing to associate with me?" Keiran's amused grin was back in place.

"Of course. I don't hold peoples relatives against them. You should meet my uncle." He rolled his eyes and gave Keiran a sympathetic smile. "At least you weren't raised by Snape."

Keiran shuddered. "Raised by Uncle Sev? It was bad enough seeing him at Christmas!"

Seamus, who along with Hermione had been studying the exchange suddenly snorted. "Uncle Sev? Hell, I can't wait to hear you call him that to his face. Better yet, call him that in class." Everyone within hearing distance broke into laughter.

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table. "I bet he's furious you're not in his house."

Keiran laughed. "Me and Uncle Sev have never really seen, well... eye to eye. He's probably thinking I'm an embarrassment. Not that he hasn't always thought that."

Harry was only half listening to Keiran. Almost directly across the great hall from himself, Harry had seen a familiar blond Slytherin looking nearly as furious as Snape was. When he caught Harry staring, Malfoy lifted a thin blond eyebrow away from his silver gray eye in a look of slight confusion and amusement. Harry's head whipped around to look at Keiran whose face held a nearly identical look.

Harry gasped. The pale, pointed face, raised eyebrow, amused smirk...

"Malfoy!" Harry breathed out.

"What?" Keiran's eyes snapped open in shock and he nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

Harry quickly recovered from his shock. No, it couldn't be. He mentally shook himself and regained his smile.

" Oh, nothing, I was just miles away for a moment. Come on, I'll show you to the room."

Keiran also lost the shocked expression and smiled wickedly at Harry. "Can't even wait until dinner's over to get me alone?"

Harry flushed. " I mean our room, as in our dorm. Which I might add" Harry lowered his voice, leaned over the table and whispered in the other boy's ear, "we share, with three other exceedingly heterosexual males who don't yet know I'm gay."

Keiran's eyes widened. "You don't mean to tell me that not only is the savior of the wizarding world, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, gay, but he's also still in the broom closet?" Keiran grinned "What about all this Gryffindor courage I've heard tell of?"

"Well, my first attempts at coming out didn't work very well." Harry whispered bitterly, thinking of Ron. " I've got myself a comfy little closet now and I'm not quite ready to leave it." Harry scowled. "This conversation is unpleasant and now everyone is leaving anyway. I'll show you to the dorm."

"Umm, I'll find my way in a half-hour or so. I'm going to visit my uncle for a bit. See you later?"

Harry frowned. "I thought you said you didn't get along with Snape? Whatever, I'll see you later."

The two boys left the Great Hall and Keiran headed quickly toward the labyrinth-like dungeons. He was fairly lost when he finally realized he hadn't had the foggiest idea of where his uncles office was located when he had started out from the great hall. Then he heard a drawling voice behind him.

" If it isn't Keiran Snape. And what is the newest addition to Gryffindor doing in this part of the castle?" Malfoy sneered as Keiran turned to face him. "Visiting family, I suppose?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Keiran said with a sneer that rivaled Draco's.

The blond boy smirked. "Tsk, Tsk. Is that any way to greet your favorite brother?"


	3. Family Reunion

TITLE: Sprung From My Only Hate (3?)

AUTHOR: LilySleeper

PAIRING: Harry/OC

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, definitely not my characters. Or setting. My plot,

though!

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.

SPOILERS: All HP books including OoTP

CATEGORY: Romance

AUTHOR NOTES: Hey, ya'll. I'm doing a bit of an over haul on this story and will be replacing it bit by bit and definately start adding new chapters sometime next week. Basically, the biggest change is Kayden Keiran. Don't ask why, I just started to hate the name Kayden.

"If it isn't Keiran Snape. And what is the newest addition to Gryffindor doing in this part of the castle" Malfoy sneered as Keiran turned to face him. "Visiting family, I suppose"

"What's it to you, Malfoy" Keiran said with a sneer that rivaled Draco's.

The blond boy smirked. "Tsk, Tsk. Is that any way to greet your favorite brother"

"You're my only brother. Thank Merlin, seeing how you've turned out."

"Well, we need someone to keep some semblance of honor in the Malfoy family."

Keiran snorted. " Oh yeah, you and Father are doing that so well. Tell me, how is the old bastard holding up"

Malfoy lost his smirk quickly. "It's a bit rich of you to call someone else a bastard, don't you think? Father is currently residing in Azkaban thanks to your new friend, Potter." He glared at Keiran. "Oh, the shame! To think, my own flesh and blood is the replacement for the Weasel."

_'The Weasel?'_ Keiran's eyes narrowed a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can safely say that it is impossible to bring more shame to the Malfoy family. Not that I would ever let it slip that I was half Malfoy. It's bad enough being a Snape."

"Please tell me I didn't hear my name being disrespected, Mr. Snape."

Keiran turned to face his scowling uncle. Snape had a look on his face that would scare any student. Rather, it would scare any student who hadn't witnessed Snape's attempts at muggle baking. The younger Snape snickered.

"What, may I ask, is so funny."

"Oh, nothing, Uncle Sev. You, clouds of flour and a frilly pink apron. Oh, the memories" Even Malfoy couldn't keep in a snicker at hearing that statement.

If it was possible, Snape's face got more terrifying. "If any little stories like that get into the student population, I will know exactly who to give a month's worth of detentions. Why are you in the dungeons, anyway? This is hardly the place for the newest Gryffindor." He spit out the word like it was painful to hold in his mouth, but Keiran continued to act as if he hadn't noticed his uncle's agitation.

" Do I need an excuse to visit beloved family" He paused to smile brightly at the two people scowling darkly at him. "I guess I do. If you would be so kind, could you point me in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories? I feel I've outstayed my welcome."

Snape quickly told him how to find his way back to the entrance hall. " You can figure it out on your own from there, I'm sure."

"Of course. I got my mum's brains, didn't I Uncle Sev"

Snape's face flickered with sadness for a moment before he regained his icy glare.

"If you had you would be gone already, boy."

Keiran inclined his head to the two Slytherins and turned to make his way to the entrance hall. He heard Snape yell at his back.

"Never call me Uncle Sev again while you reside at this school"

Keiran smirked. He resolved to call the man Uncle Sev whenever possible.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was curled up by the window, knees to his chest, looking slowly back and forth between the grounds of Hogwarts and his roommates, already sleeping peacefully in their four-poster beds. It was wonderful to be back at Hogwarts, but without Ron...

For the second time that day he found his eyes beginning to burn with tears over the loss of his first friend.

_"Follow the spiders. I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."_

_"I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."_

_"Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."_

_"Aaaah, when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..."_

_"...from now on, I don't care if my tea leaves spell 'die, Ron, die', I'm chucking them in the bin where they belong."_

_"I tell you, that dragon is the most horrible creature I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes about it you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it. And when I left he was singing it a lullaby."_

_"Wild! I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again...and again...and again..."_

_"Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy."_

_"Oh, are you that bad at kissing"_

_"There you go, Harry! You weren't being thick after all - you were just showing moral fiber"_

_'Bloody hell, get a hold of yourself, Potter!'_ Harry attempted to redirect his thoughts, but it was difficult. The powers that be had been right during the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron was the thing he would most miss. He was irreplaceable.

Or was he? He had only known Keiran for a day and Harry already felt like they could be close friends. Closer then friends...

As nice as that thought was he had the most unreasonable feeling that by befriending Keiran he was betraying Ron.

_'Dammit, Ron was the one who betrayed me!'_ For the first time Harry cursed himself for being such a loyal Gryffindor.

" Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join"

Harry turned and saw Keiran standing behind him, grinning. He quickly wiped at his eyes and put on what he hoped was an I'm-feeling-fine-and-am-not-crying-over-my-ex-bestfriend smile.

"Took you long enough to get back."

"Well, those Slytherin gits only gave me directions to the entrance hall, where the only person I could find was this 2nd year who gave horrible directions that got me lost. Then I asked this painting of a guy on a pony. I think he was insane, but he got me here."

"Yeah, that's Sir Cadogan. He's a bit...odd."

"Yeah, well then I had to wait until someone came by with the password. That large woman in the pink dress kept glaring at me until finally this 6th year shows up, but he insisted on taking pictures of me because he saw me talking to you."

"That would be Colin Creevy. Merlin, you did run into all of the wrong people, didn't you."

"At least I'm here now." Keiran smiled at Harry, but his face quickly filled with concern when he noticed his moist, reddened eyes. "What's wrong? You've been crying."

Harry tried wiping his face again. "Oh, don't worry, I just have...um, issues, it's nothing."

"I hope it's nothing. Your eyes are too gorgeous to be all red and puffy like that." He placed his hand on Harry's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the last of the tears. Smiling, his eyes still filled with concern, Keiran stood and walked over to his bed. "Goodnight, Harry. Have pleasant dreams, will you? I can't stand to see you unhappy."

Harry went to bed soon after and he did.


End file.
